


Catastrophically Compromised

by autumntoash



Series: If I'm Going Down, You're Coming With Me [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hero Alexis | Quackity, BAMF Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Multi, No Smut, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sort Of, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), he is in the middle, no beta we die like dream smp canon in autumns fics, thats gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: From the author behind "Go Down With Me, Won't You?", that one Tommy and Dream fic, I present the second fic in the series.Join Ranboo, and Tommy, along with the rest of Logstedshire, Techno, and Phil as they discover that things may not be as they seem, and sometimes, life fucking hates you.Please read the first fic to understand the story better, but you don't have to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: If I'm Going Down, You're Coming With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Catastrophically Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on the first one! I hope you love this one just as much <3

Ranboo wakes from his dream. It fades out of reach. It had been months since home was a new place, and not a crater. He had been living at Logstedshire since Doomsday, and made a home for himself. He usually tended to do whatever, really, and often spent time getting more materials. Iron, potions, more netherite, diamonds, et cetera. It was mundane, and boring, and that was how he liked it.

He wasn’t super strong with fighting, or that’s what he wanted everyone to believe. He came from a fighting ring, and still would disappear to keep up the skills he obtained to survive. Holding a sword was second nature, as was an axe, but he tried to appear weaker. He didn’t want to either scare someone off, or have them try and use him for his abilities. He appeared as an unassuming, friendly, very tall enderman hybrid.

He kept his secrets (the ones he remembered) locked inside himself.

If he remembers correctly, the only other person on the whole of the SMP that knows about his fighting past is Purpled, and the two came together to never speak about it, so really, unless either Purpled broke that, or someone somehow recognized the connection, nobody knew. It was useful sometimes. 

Ranboo really kept to himself most of the time. He’d show up at the bonfires (why did they call it a campfire when the fire was really large?) that the rest of the residents held weekly, and sometimes he’d talk to Eret or Tommy, but he mostly just existed. He picked up the hobby of sewing, somewhere, and made himself a blanket. 

Of course, Ranboo knew that this peace wouldn’t be a lasting one. Everything seemed to go wrong in this god forsaken server, so one more thing really wouldn’t surprise him.

He decided that today, since it was a Thursday (he thinks, he doesn’t really know the date so if it was a Sunday he wouldn’t be very surprised.) that he would go out and you know, socialize.

That went horribly wrong.

When he walked outside with a basket of potatoes, he immediately tripped over a vine and had all of them go everywhere. Then, he discovered that mice had gotten into his fruit stores. He decided to hell with it, and put everything away and walked to the middle of the little town they had set up.

It promptly started raining. He didn’t take an umbrella or a helmet with him because he swears up and down that it was not going to rain that day, it was a cloudless blue sky for XD’s sake!

He ran up to the door of someone’s house, and knocked, hoping whoever it was was home. Fortunately, the gods decided that they’d give him some luck, and someone did open the door. It was Eret.

“Hello Ranboo, did you come to take shelter from the rain?”

“Yeah, the universe hated me today so it started raining when I didn’t have an umbrella or helmet on.”

Eret moved to the side to let Ranboo in. Ranboo walked in, not eager to get more burns from simply existing outside. 

“What have you been doing, Eret?”

“Oh, not too much. Earlier I was knitting, but I’m pretty bored now.”

“Same here, I’ll just wait out the rain and leave, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. Do what you want, Ran.”

Ranboo smiled at Eret, and sat on his couch. He pulled out a book from his inventory and began to read. 

His reading endeavours were busted by one TommyInnit, who practically broke through the door (read: opened it and closed it very loudly) with Phil, Techno, Dream, and pretty much everyone else in tow.

“Eret, Ranboo, we have an issue.” Tommy said, some frantic tones underlied in his voice, which wavered. 

“What happened?” Eret walked back into the room. Some people were taking seats, others were standing. Ranboo ended up sitting next to Phil. 

“Well, we’ve been having sights of unknown members, and when I looked, it looks like there was a server error, causing entities that don’t exist to spawn.” Dream said, leaning on the wall. Tommy nodded.

“What can we do about it?” Purpled chimed in from the back.

“We can probably build walls and start having patrols.” Eret said in response

“I suggest a 11pm curfew.” Phil, well, suggested.

“What does this mean for you and Techno?” Ranboo asked.

Techno responded with “We’ll go back and grab some things like our pets and valuables and come live in the house we built for ourselves a bit back, just to be safe.”

“Techno, you know this does mean no staying up until 4am everyday, right?” Tommy faced him. Techno hummed in response.

“No promises.”

Tommy half shoved Techno.

“Take care of yourself, or I’ll make you, big man.”

“You’re like, 12. You can’t do anything.”

“I’ll tell Phil.”

“Wait no not Phil-”

“Please shut up, you two.” Said Wilbur, pushing them apart. Tommy practically squawked at him.

“Why don’t we plan now?”

And that’s what they did. They planned. Ranboo was on the wall supply run, which was just “go get blackstone and not die in the process.”

He, Techno and Eret were the wall supply people, something about them being better adjusted to the heat of the Nether. Once they were in, they quickly split up and dug into the ground, with a promise to be back up in a few hours. Ranboo mined a staircase down to the optimal blackstone level, and mined away.

A few hours later, his inventory was basically exploding with the amount of blackstone he had. He stumbled back up the stairs, where Eret was waiting, and the two waited about two minutes for Techno to reappear from his tunnel.

“While I was down there I gathered some netherite scrap.”

“Armour and tools?”

“Yeah.”

The group of three went back into the overworld. They walked back to Eret’s house, and once they were inside they saw only a few people who were there earlier.

“Where’s everybody?”

“Wilbur assigned them to different jobs. Tommy, Phil, and Purpled are marking out borders, George, Fundy and Karl are getting animals for farms, and Sapnap and I were out earlier getting logs.”

Sapnap waved from his position on the couch.

“M’tired.”

“Then sleep, peasant.” Techno chimed.

“How much blackstone did you guys get?”

“I got 14 and a half stacks” Eret responded. “928.”

“17 stacks and another 28.” Ranboo went next. “1116.”

“12 stacks and four. But, I also got more netherite scrap for armour and tools.” Techno pointed out. “772, and a bonus of 56 netherite scrap.”

“Good, good. Now we wait for the others to get back, and we’ll go from there.”

-

Two people sit on a bed, looking over a laptop. The first one, a male, types away at a document, words flying out of their fingers. The second one, a female, spectates over the male’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you ever wonder what they feel?” The female’s voice asks, curiously.

“No. I don’t understand the feelings of someone else.”

“Do you not understand yourself?”

“Understanding oneself is a skill I can perfect. I cannot perfect the skill of feeling for fictional creations.”

“You still feel for them, though. You understand the boy’s trauma.”

“Do I?”

“Do you?”

The male types away. A story forms under his hands.

“If you know the enemy, and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles.” The female says, suddenly.

“If you know yourself, and not the enemy, you’ll lose yourself.”

“Does it not work?”

“Do you not listen?”

The female’s face stays blank, and so does their tone. “What does it mean to listen?”

“Beyond me.”

“Something your mother taught you?”

“Something my father left on me.”

“How real is this?”

“Real as it is.”

The female stares at the glass where there are people looking through. The male follows her gaze.

“I’m not even real.” The female says.

“I know.”

“Catastrophically compromised?”

“You aren’t real.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, please, because they motivate me to write more <3
> 
> also illumina (if you get it you get it)


End file.
